24 jours avant Noël
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: Comment les Avengers préparent Noël, selon vous ? Voici un calendrier de l'avant des Avengers. Tous les jours jusqu'au 24 Décembre, vous aurez droit à une one-shot sur le thème de Noël ou du moins autour de celui-ci racontant ce à quoi pourrait ressembler le mois de Décembre à la Tour Stark.
1. 1er Décembre

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Voilà l'an dernier j'ai voulu essayer l'exercice, mais je ne m'y étais pas prise assez tôt ! Mais cette fois j'ai retravaillé celles que j'ai pu publier l'an dernier, les améliorer et retenter ma chance cette année ^^ Alors disons que c'est une sorte de réédition. **

**En gros, tous les jours, jusqu'au 24, je posterais une one-shot sur le thème de Noël ! (Enfin, ça, à mon avis, vous l'aviez compris^^)**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ! **

…

_1 Décembre 2012 :_

La Neige

…

Natasha observait la neige tomber au ralentit en cette nuit, sur New York. Les Avengers revenaient d'une semaine de bagarre en Croatie contre l'Hydra. Natasha avait toujours trouvé ça passionnant, la neige. Des souvenirs de Russie lui revenaient chaque fois.

Elle se revoyait enfant, en train de marcher dans la neige en souriant, des flocons dans les cheveux, le bout du nez rouge. Une image plus que floue, presque effacée, de sa mère, debout dans la neige, lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle vienne vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Malgré toutes les tentatives de la chambre Rouge pour la conditionner dès son plus jeune âge, elle s'était battue pour ce souvenir, le garder ancré en elle.

La neige la rendait toujours heureuse, sans raison autre que ce souvenir, mais elle était heureuse.

Après celle de sa mère, une autre image fit irruption dans son esprit, une de Clint.

Elle adorait ce souvenir-là elle était adossée à une voiture, un bonnet sur la tête, elle attendait sagement que Clint redescende de l'immeuble qui servait de relais pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, c'était un 14 décembre. Clint revenait d'un mois de mission en Australie et elle venait le récupérer pour le ramener à la Tour. Bien qu'elle ne laisse rien transparaître, elle mourait d'envie de le revoir.

Elle revoyait encore Clint sortir du bâtiment, jean bleu foncé, tee-shirt gris foncé et veste en cuire noire. Dieu du ciel, il avait aussi ressortit le chapeau noir ce jour-là. S'il l'avait mis c'était forcément pour emmerder Fury. Oui, pour une raison inconnue à Natasha, Fury ne supportait pas de voir Œil-de-Faucon avec un chapeau, va savoir à cause de quelles débilités il avait bien pu faire avant qu'elle «n'arrive » au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha le revoyait marcher nonchalamment depuis la sortie, la tête baissée et un petit sourire satisfait. La voilà l'image qui avait refait surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Clint marchant, levant les yeux vers elle, accélérant le pas pour la rejoindre, souriant. Cette chose dans son regard, qui donnait à Natasha cette sensation d'utilité. Comme si elle avait illuminé sa journée, comme si elle était une raison suffisante pour sourire. Cette image de Clint, elle la chérissait énormément.

Natasha se mit à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules.

« Pepper t'a apporté un thé … » murmura Clint.

« Et tu m'as apporté une couverture ! » lui répondit-elle.

Il s'installa près d'elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Clint tout simplement.

…

**Voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ^^ ! **

**En attendant vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**À demain tout le monde ^^**


	2. 2 Décembre

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Et merci pour vos reviews qui sont une réelle motivation à l'écriture ^^!**

…

_2 Décembre 2012_

Décorations

…

Pepper avait tellement de carton de décorations de Noël dans les bras, qu'elle ne voyait plus où elle allait. Elle essayait juste de marcher droit devant-elle.

« Jarvis ? Tu pourrais me dire si jamais je risque de tomber ? »

« Bien sûr Mademoiselle Potts ! Là, il y a un -» répondit l'intelligence artificielle, juste avant que Pepper rate une des marches dans le salon.

« Oooooh ! »

Par chance, Tony qui, assis derrière le bar, ne s'était pas manifesté jusque-là, rattrapa habilement sa secrétaire et compagne. Malheureusement, les décorations étaient maintenant éparpillées sur le sol.

« Faites attention à vous, Mademoiselle Potts ! » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme soupira dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver son calme. Elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les décorations étalées un peu partout. Tony se baissa à son tour pour l'aider. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Pepper, ce n'est pas gentil de me tenter ? »

« Te tenter ? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Trop tard, maintenant je veux un baiser ! » et il se jeta sur elle et il se mit à « chahuter » avec Pepper sur le sol, en riant. On aurait dit deux petits lionceaux. Darcy, qui passait par là, s'arrêta devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux maîtres de maison. Elle détourna le regard de manière exagérée avant de dire.

« Dites les gars, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez une chambre, vous êtes quand même les tôliers ! » Pepper et Tony s'interrompirent, Pepper était tout sourire et Tony était prêt à répliquer.

« Non pas de détails Tony ! Pas de détails ! » S'exclama Darcy, ce qui fit sourire le couple à ses pieds.

Et ils recommencèrent à chahuter comme deux enfants. Darcy roula les yeux au ciel, en souriant.

« Si Pepper nous annonce qu'elle a un petit cadeau surprise qui pousse, je saurai quand ça se sera passé ! » ajouta-t-elle en partant. Ce qui fit sourire Pepper et Tony. Finalement, Pepper interrompit leur petite séance câline sur le sol du salon.

« Darcy a raison Tony, j'ai toutes ces déco' à ramasser et à amener dans la cuisine pour la décorer. Et Darcy, ça va, mais je refuse que Bruce, Thor ou pire Steve nous tombe dessus, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! »

« Bruce est dans une relation complexe avec la fille du Général qui a essayé de le tuer, mais une relation tout de même, Thor vit un amour passionnel avec Jane, donc je pense qu'on ne leur apprendrait rien. Mais c'est vrai que je m'imagine très mal parfaire l'éducation sexuelle de Captain America. » Expliqua Tony.

« Tony ! Encore avec ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne l'a jamais fait à la fin ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a pas été congelé aussi jeune que ça, tu sais ! »

« Non, rien à voir ! Mais est-ce que tu as déjà observé la tête de Steve quand Darcy est dans les parages ? On dirait un ado en chaleur ! J'ai toujours peur qu'il s'évanouisse à chaque fois qu'elle met un décolleté ! »

« Tony ! » s'exclama Pepper, faussement outrée.

« D'accord, j'arrête ! Allez ! Tu peux aller décorer la cuisine, je finis les plans pour les améliorations de mon armure ! Et après rendez-vous notre chambre pour hum … - il enlaça ses hanches, aguicheur- entretenir l'esprit de Noël ? »Demanda-t-il, avec le même regard de chiot que précédemment. Pepper lui sourit.

« Ce sera tout, Monsieur Stark ? »

« Ce sera tout, Mademoiselle Potts ! »

Ils se sourirent, tendrement.

…

**Et voilà, pour la one-shot d'aujourd'hui ! J'adore mon petit Pepperony d'amour ^^ !**

**Ils sont si mignons quand Tony ne joue pas trop les imbéciles !**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me le dire ^^**

**À Demain tout le monde ^^ !**


	3. 3 Décembre

**Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit si suivie ! Désolée pour la publication un peu tardive dans la soirée ^^.**

…

3 décembre 2012 :

Une course pour Pepper

…

« J'ai froids ! »

« Je sais, moi aussi ! »

Comment elles en étaient arrivées là ? Il était 21h et elles étaient coincées dans un embouteillage à cause de quoi ? À cause de la neige. Au moins, c'est clair, tout arrive à New York.

« Pppffff, je vais rater Docteur Who ! » soupira Darcy, frustrée

« Quoi, non, j'avais oubliée ! » Jane fit la moue à son tour. « Et il y a pas moyen de le regarder sur ton portable ? »

« Nan, le réseau passe pas assez ! »

« Oh non… » souffla Jane, déçue.

Darcy, stressée, triturait sans cesse son portable. Dire que cette soirée s'annonçait si bien …

« Darcy ! Arrête ! C'est pas en l'appelant, _encore_, qu'il arrivera plus vite … »

« Mais j'y peux rien Jane ! Tony nous envoie chercher un cadeau pour Pepper, à SA PLACE ! Et il est pas foutu de venir nous sortir des bouchons ! Nan mais à quoi sa sert d'être amie avec Iron Man ! »

« Je te signale, qu'il ne peut pas traverser la moitié de New York plus vite que la musique ! C'est quelqu'un de bien et il fait ce qu'il peut ! »

« Il t'a promis quoi cette fois ? » demanda Darcy, blasée.

« Un accélérateur de particules… » Répondit Jane

« J'en étais sûre ! »

« Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il a promis de me présenter Captain « Trop Sex » America … »

…

**En revoyant celle-ci, je l'ai à peine modifiée, car je la trouvais vraiment sympa ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par une petite review ^^**

**À Demain ^^ ! **


	4. 4 Décembre

**Me revoilà, chers lecteurs ! Merci de tous vos messages qui sont très agréables à lire ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite pour aujourd'hui.**

…

4 Décembre 2012 :

Appréhension

…

Ça allait être compliqué !

Bruce était assis dans la cuisine devant un café fumant. Il réfléchissait. La dernière fois qu'il avait fêté Noêl, c'était ….. C'était il y a combien de temps, déjà ? Il y a longtemps, c'est sur …

Il appréhendait légèrement, d'autant plus qu'il passait les fêtes chez Tony Stark.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment on fêtait Noêl … Peut-être devait-il acheter des cadeaux pour commencer ! Même s'il ne voyait pas quoi offrir, à deux super espions, un super-soldat, un Dieu Nordique ou encore au type qui avait le plus gros problème d'égo au monde …

Ouai, ça allait être compliqué …

…

**Voilà, celle-ci est très courtes, très courtes, je pense que ça fonctionne ! Tout ce qui peut arriver, ou tout ce que puisse penser les Avengers pendant cette période, alors je pense que ça marche !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**À Demain !**


	5. 5 Décembre

**Hey, Hey, voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^ ! Et je savais que ça devait arriver, je suis en retard ^^ vraiment désolée, mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez droit à 3 one-shot aujourd'hui ^^ ! **

…

5 Décembre 2012 :

Charmante

…

« Je l'ai ! » C'est un Steve plutôt confiant et une Darcy en retrait derrière lui et toute rouge qui sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Pepper, Jane et Natasha. Le soldat avait un sapin emballé sous le bras.

« Merci infiniment, Steve ! » le remercia chaleureusement Pepper

« Je vous en prie » Steve hocha la tête. Un silence se fit.

Ce qui étonna les trois femmes c'était le silence de Darcy, son air gêné et surtout le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues. Natasha brisa alors le silence :

« Oh, Tony aurait quelque chose à vous montrer au labo, je crois ! Venez, je vous y amène. » Steve approuva de la tête tandis que la jeune espionne le devança et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, non sans jeter un regard vers Darcy qui voulait dire « tu as intérêt de me raconter ! »

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Pepper et Jane tournèrent alors leur regard vers Darcy et la scientifique demanda :

« Alors ? »

« Il s'est passé un truc … waouh … »

« Quel truc ? » Demanda Pepper tout sourire, s'attendant à tout.

« J'ai accompagné le Captain, choisir le sapin qu'on vient de te ramener pour la cuisine … »

« Et ? » insista Pepper.

« Il a dit que j'étais charmante ! Steve Rogers me trouve charmante »

« Mais c'est Noël avant l'heure, ça ! » la taquina Jane

Darcy ne répondait plus elle était partie dans des rêveries dont on pouvait facilement deviner le sujet.

…

**J'aime beaucoup celle-ci ! Et vous ? **


	6. 6 Décembre

**Voici la suite ^^, je rattrape mon retard, je rattrape : )**

6 Décembre 2012 :

…

Le costume

…

« Allez Legolas, dans la cabine ! »

« Stark ! » grogna Clint.

« Tu as perdu ton pari ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis Thor t'accompagneras dans cette épreuve ! Je lui fais le même cadeau à lui aussi ! »

« Merci, Stark, mais … qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'Asgardien en tenant le sac à bout de bras.

« C'est un costume, Point Break ! »

« Comme ceux dont Jane m'a parlé ? » l'interrompit Thor, intrigué.

« Exactement » dit Tony en souriant « Mais en mieux ! Aller, dans la cabine ! » Et il le poussa dans la cabine ou autrement dit le dressing. Natasha arriva près de Bruce qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence.

« Tony, lui a donné un costume de Père-Noël » dit Bruce.

…

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés et comment vous voyez Thor en costume ! : D**


	7. 7 Décembre

**Starcy, again ^^ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! **

7 Décembre 2012 :

Mon chéri

…

« Huuuuuuuuummmmmmm »

« C'est Darcy qui vient de soupirer comme ça ? » demanda Clint

« Ah non ça c'était pas un soupir, ça relevait plus de l'or -»

Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pepper lui donnait une claque derrière la tête.

« C'est délicieux ! » dit Darcy « Merci, Steve » Elle fit une bise sur la joue du beau blond qui sourit, gênée. Après avoir fini un des chocolats « Mon Chéri » que Steve lui avait offert.

Tony passa la tête au travers de la porte entrebâillée.

« Darcy, Jane te cherche ! »

« Oh, j'arrive ! » Elle se leva et accorda un dernier sourire à Steve. « A tout à l'heure Steve ! »

Une fois que Darcy eut quittée la pièce il ajouta avec malice :

« Pardon d'interrompre la parade amoureuse, Captain, mais la séance câlin … plutôt dans ta chambre, pas de fornication dans mon salon, c'est Noël, pas la saison du rut ! »

…

**Elle me plaît bien celle-ci … et vous ?**


	8. 8 Décembre

**Hey everyone ! Plus besoins de présenter ^^ voici la suite ! Merci encore pour tous vos messages, c'est toujours super agréable de voir que les autres apprécient : )**

8 Décembre 2012 : 

Étoiles

…

« Pepper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Darcy le nez en l'air.

« J'accroche des étoiles de Noël, au lustre, comme tu peux le voir ! »

« J'ai peur pour toi là tu sais ! Je sais pas si super Iron « flémard » Man, pourrait bouger ses fesses pour t'accorder un peu de son temps »

« Laisse-le, je me débrouille très bien ! J'ai peur que si je laisse Tony faire, notre salon sera encore plus rouge que ce qu'il est déjà ! »

« Pas faux ! »

En effet, le génie était assis dans le canapé le nez dans le journal, mais toujours en armure … ignorant royalement les commentaires de la jeune scientifique, sachant pertinemment, _tous les deux _qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Pepper finit par descendre de l'escabeau géant.

« Voilà ! » On entendit alors des craquements. Le lustre. Trop lourd, il se détacha du plafond et tomba sur Pepper et Darcy. Ce qui aurait pu les tuer si Tony n'avait pas rattrapé le lustre de justesse, sauvant les deux jeunes femmes in extremis.

« Ne t'en fais pas Darcy ! Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça ! »

« J'avoue ça c'était plutôt cool et sans la moindre remarque d'auto-flatterie ! »

« J'attends. » Leur dit Tony, une fois le lustre posé et lui, redescendu sur le plancher.

« Tu attends quoi, mon chéri ? » demanda Pepper, sentant quelque chose venir.

« Que vous admettiez toutes les deux que suis l'homme le plus merveilleux et serviable sur Terre, voyons ! »

…

**Alors ? Une petite review pour me donnez vos avis !**


	9. 9 Décembre

**Merci à tous de continuer à suivre, c'est vraiment super super génial ! Voici la nouvelle OS du jour ! **

9 Décembre 2012 :

Couronne de Noël

…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une couronne ? Une guirlande ? Un peu les deux, j'en sais rien… »

Il la déposa délicatement sur sa tête et comme il l'imaginait, ça lui allait à ravir.

« Pourquoi tu as acheté ça, Clint ? » murmura-t-elle

_Je sais pas, parce que je t'aime … _Cette guirlande, faite de lierre et agrémentée de rose de Noël et de paillettes dorée, lui avait parût faite pour elle. Que quand il avait vu cette couronne il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'acheter ... _pour elle._

« Je sais pas, Natasha… »

…

**Dites moi si vous trouvez autant que moi que cette os est mignonne ^^ ! **


	10. 10 Décembre

**Coucou ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces OS, c'est vraiment super ! Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à vous répondre individuellement, yeah ) ! **

10 Décembre 2012 :

Sucres-d'Orges

…

Des sucres d'orges dans un labo ? Bruce ne pensait pas avoir à dire cela un jour, mais Tony Stark était définitivement irrécupérable.

Des sucres d'orges dans l'aquarium ? Steve n'était pas sûr de comprendre… C'était sûrement une de ces métaphores à la Tony.

Des sucres d'orges suspendus aux rideaux ? Jane en rit

Des sucres d'orges dans le café ? Darcy trouvait que cela avait un goût un peu spécial, mais elle pouvait tout accepter, tant qu'elle regardait le postérieur de Thor et Clint …

Des sucres d'orges dans un tiroir de sous-vêtement de Natasha ?

« Staaaaaaaaarkkkkkkkkkkk ! »

…

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^ ? **


	11. 11 Décembre

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec l'OS du jour ! **

**Voici la suite ^^**

11 Décembre 2012 :

Sapin

…

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jane

« Très ! » lui répondit Thor devant le sapin.

Toutes ces lumières éblouissantes étaient splendides selon lui. Toutes ses couleurs, envoyait des ondes positives. C'est comme si cet arbre illuminait toute la pièce, la remplissant de gaité et de sérénité.

Du rouge, du vert, du blanc, du bleu, du dorée, c'était vraiment beau à regarder.

Ce sapin, lui inspirait quelque chose de très, _très_ familier. Comme s'il connaissait cette décoration depuis longtemps, ou du moins la manière de faire.

« Chacun d'entre nous a participé à la décoration… » Lui dit Jane en souriant. Thor lui sourit à son tour. Il comprenait mieux maintenant.

C'était peut-être idiot, néanmoins, c'est comme s'il arrivait à reconnaître un peu de ses coéquipiers et amis au travers de cet arbre. Chacun y avait mis du sien et travailler ensemble pour obtenir un résultat et c'était des plus spectaculaire. Un peu comme la formation de leur groupe.

Thor observait les couleurs des guirlandes scintillantes briller dans les yeux de Jane. Pour lui, il y avait plus beau que sapin et cette beauté se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi tout à l'aide du petit bouton review qui se trouve un tout petit peu plus bas. ^^**


	12. 12 Décembre

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec la suite ! Merci encore à tous de continuer à suivre cette série, ça me fait super plaisir ^^**

12 Décembre 2012 :

La Mère Noël

…

Natasha sortis de derrière le paravent.

«Waouh, c'est court ! » dit Jane

« C'est clair ! » ajouta Darcy

« J'ai l'impression d'être une boule de Noël avec des seins ! » Natasha essaya de réajuster le bustier de sa robe de Mère Noël. « Rappelez-moi, pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on soit habillée comme ça ? »

« C'est le thème de la soirée de charité ! » répéta une nouvelle fois Pepper.

« C'est étonnant ça, à l'approche de Noël ! » lança sarcastiquement Darcy.

« Arrête Darcy ! Ça te va à merveille ! » lui dit Jane, elle en train de se trémousser sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise dans sa robe.

« Tu crois ? D'habitude ce sont les mecs avec qui je couche qui ont les boules de Noël ! » lui répondit Darcy.

« Darcy … » la réprimanda un peu en l'air Jane. « Mais pourquoi on doit participer à cette soirée organisée par Tony, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je sais pas si c'est pas un peu léger – dans le sens littérale du terme- pour une soirée de charité. » Ajouta Darcy.

« Ne cherchez pas, Mesdemoiselles ! On est déguisé en mère Noël sexy, parce que Pepper ne sait pas dire non à Tony ! »

« C'est faux » se défendit Pepper.

« Pepper ! »

« Bon d'accord ! » céda Pepper, gênée.

« Pepper, on a travaillé là-dessus pourtant, même si Tony fait papillonner ses « beaux yeux bruns » ne signifie pas que tu dois faire sauter ton tee-shirt ! »

« Darcy ! »

…

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Une review pour me dire si sa vous a plu ? ^^**


	13. 13 Décembre

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec l'histoire du jour ^^ ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent cette série d'OS, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que mon travail vous plaise ! **

13 Décembre 2012 :

All I want for Christmas is you !

…

Des notes résonnaient depuis le couloir menant au salon et c'est ce qui avait attiré les hommes résidents dans la Tour, en premier lieu. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Thor, Bruce, Tony, Steve et Clint de trouver les filles en train de chanter du Mariah Carey dans le salon. Pepper était au piano avec un grand sourire. Jane, de même que Pepper, mais les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter et se concentrer sur la musique, jouait de la guitare. Et Darcy et Natasha chantaient, l'une assise rieuse sur le piano et l'autre se déhanchant prenant visiblement son pied. Elles avaient toutes les quatre l'air épanoui à leur manière. Un magnifique et chaleureux spectacle.

« La vie est belle, Oh, jolie déhanché ! »

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers la voix.

« Tony ! »

…

**Voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une review pour me le dire ?**

**À demain tout le monde ^^ !**


	14. 14 Décembre

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Alors allons-y ! Voici l'Os d'aujourd'hui ! Ça devrait plaire à ceux et celle qui voulait en savoir plus sur un certain OS du 6 Décembre … : )**

14 Décembre 2012

….

Encore des costumes

…

… _Un peu plus tard, après l'essayage du premier costume de Thor, payé par Tony et qui se trouvait être celui de Père Noël. Les revoilà tout les deux, essayant un second costume pour Thor. Un des plus classiques, qui était, selon Tony, indispensable._

« Magnifique ! J'm'attendais pas à ce que ça t'aille si bien le costume, Point Break ! »

Thor venait de sortir d'une cabine d'essayage, intrigué, se regardant dans les nombreux miroirs de pied autour de lui, triturant ses manches encore et encore, perplexe face à ces « costumes » midgardiens, blanc et noir.

«Stark, mon ami, dois-je réellement porter cette corde autour de ma gorge ? » demanda le Dieu, qui semblait inconfortable.

« Cette corde, comme tu dis Pikachu, ça s'appelle une cravate ! Et oui il te faut la porter » répondit le milliardaire.

« Pourquoi, A quoi cela sert ! » interrogea Thor.

« Oh ! À rien ! » Répondit immédiatement Tony.

« Et bien, dans ce cas -» commença Thor après avoir froncé les sourcils.

« Mais ça plaira à Jane ! » lui assura Iron Man.

Thor ferma la bouche et réfléchit un instant, Tony aurait juré qu'il avait aperçu l'ombre d'un rougissement. Thor retourna à la contemplation de son costume en prenant une attention particulière à sa cravate qu'il s'amusa à manier entre ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire Tony grandement. Clint, qui essayait lui aussi des costumes, passa par là, vêtu de l'un d'entre eux et s'arrêta pour observer Thor, il s'approcha du fauteuil de Tony et dit :

« Ça y est, il est prêt pour faire une pub à l'Oréal ! »

« Legolas ? » demanda Tony en se retournant, quand il le vit il sourit.

« Pas mal le costume, Clint ! Dommage que le costume de Robin des bois, n'était pas à la bonne taille »

…

**Alors tout le monde ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu du moins ! Dites-moi tout !**


	15. 15 Décembre

15 décembre 2012 :

A chacune sa robe !

…

« Elle te va à ravir Jane ! »

« Merci Pepper ! »

Les habitantes de la Tour avaient décidé d'aller s'acheter des robes pour le réveillon, un bon moyen pour Jane, Pepper, Natasha et Darcy de passer du temps ensemble et entre filles, loin de tous les problèmes que posait la vie des Avengers et de leurs métiers respectifs pour le moins, atypiques.

Ainsi, Pepper avait choisi une petite robe blanche en dentelle. Darcy, elle, une belle robe au bustier rouge recouvert de dentelle noire, Natasha avait opté pour une belle robe blanche simple mono bretelle, avec une jupe évasée et Jane essayait en ce moment même une belle robe bleue avec des bretelles sur les épaules et un col en v, le tissu de la robe descendant jusqu'à ses genoux.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se sentaient toutes bien. Même si à l'origine elle n'était pas toute des fans de shopping, c'était un bonheur de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à leurs responsabilités et pouvoir se comporter comme des femmes comme les autres, essayant des robes pour le réveillon de Noël …

« Bon ! Et bien je la prends ! » Conclu Jane après 10 minutes d'observation intenses par elle et les trois autres.

« Thor risque d'être perturbé … » dit Darcy en regardant son amie avec un sourire aimant.

…

**Et un autre OS avec toutes les filles ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci à tous de me suivre, merci à ce qui review, qui ont mis cette série dans leurs favoris, ou encore qui si sont abonnés !**

**À Demain ! **


	16. 16 Décembre

16 décembre 2012 

Mon Ex

…

Steve et Clint faisaient une partie d'échec sur la table basse, Thor, quant à lui, buvait du café, assis sur le canapé. Tony discutait science avec Jane et Darcy lisait un livre assis sur un pouf.

« Allez-y ! Voilà ! Doucement ! » Indiquait Pepper d'une voix forte.

« Depuis quand donnes-tu des ordres à des cadeaux géants, Pepper ? » ironisa Tony et la jeune femme se retourna avec un sourire.

« Non, ça c'est Josh, il fait partie des jeunes diplômés qui viennent pour décoration de la tour ! »

En effet, Tony avait eu l'idée de demander à des étudiants d'arts d'aider à décorer la tour Stark et d'en prendre des photos ou encore les peindre et de vendre leurs œuvres durant les galas de charité de Noël. Tony devenait de plus en plus tendre, il avait suffi à Darcy pas plus de cinq minutes et un regard de petit chiot pour qu'il accepte.

« Voilà ! »Dit Pepper « Déposez-le là, Josh ! » le jeune homme s'exécuta et Pepper le remercia.

C'était un jeune homme vraiment beau, aussi grand que Steve, avec les mêmes, disons, qualités physiques, de beaux yeux bruns et des cheveux de la même couleur. A sa vue, Darcy rougit, alarmant Steve au passage.

« Messieurs, Mesdames ! » Quand le dit Josh posa les yeux sur Darcy, qui mal à l'aise, tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son _Roméo et Juliette_, il ajouta, comme pour la saluer :

« Darcy. » Les autres tournèrent alors leur regard vers la plus jeune d'entre eux. Elle baissa son livre et lui offrit un grand sourire pas franc du tout, n'ayant rien d'autres sous la main. Pour couper court à ce silence devenant gênant de minute en minute, Pepper dit d'un coup :

« Bon, euh je crois que vos camarades sont deux étages en dessous ! C'est ça JARVIS ? »

_« Exact, Mademoiselle Potts ! »_

« Oui je vais les rejoindre ! » Il tourna alors son regard vers Darcy. « J'ai étais très heureux de pouvoir aider ! … Ça m'a fait _très_ plaisir »

« Attendez, laissez moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'étage» elle se leva et escorta le jeune homme vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard intrigué de l'audience, jusqu'à la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur sur une Darcy, gênée et un Josh, souriant timidement.

S'en suivi un grand blanc d'au moins une demi-minute.

« Hum ? Le moment gênant entre le jeune étalon et la Petite, c'était quoi ? Dites-moi qu'ils ne vont pas s'envoyer en l'air dans l'ascenseur ? » Demanda Tony, l'air faussement dégoutté.

« Tony ! » le rabroua le reste du groupe.

« Quoi ? Admettez que ce serait vraiment inapproprié ! »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Darcy, seule, totalement gênée. Elle repartit s'asseoir, à grandes enjambées, à côté du géant blond qu'était Thor en reprenant son livre, mais il lui demanda :

« Darcy, qui était ce jeune homme qui semblait te mettre mal à l'aise ? » La jeune femme pris une inspiration :

« Mon Ex … »

…

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**À vous maintenant de me dire si ça vous a plu ?**


	17. 17 Décembre

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la l'OS du jour ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette série d'OS ou encore qui laisse des reviews ! C'est super, super, super mignon !**

17 Décembre 2012

Les Fleurs

…

_**« Des Fleurs sont arrivées à l'intention de Mademoiselle Lewis ! »**_

C'était très … inattendu. La jeune femme s'approcha du bouquet de Roses rouges et de Lys blancs, elle en saisit une, laissant glisser la tige doucement entre ses doigts de telle manière que la fleur blanche se retrouva coincée entre ses doigts. Puis, elle huma la fleur avec douceur. Son odeur la transporta, la fit voyager au plus profond de son cœur, qui lui, touché par l'attention, battait la chamade. Elle sourit doucement, tendrement.

Des Roses Rouges, gage d'amour passionnel

Et Des Lys blancs, gage de tendresse …

_Steve …_

…

**Ça y est ! Steve fait dans l'officiel ! Juste avant Noël en plus, c'est mignon ! **

**J'espère qua ça vous a plu, dites-moi tout ^^ !**


	18. 18 Décembre

**Hey tout le monde ^^ ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci à tous encore une fois de me suivre avec cette OS ! Voici la suite, désolée de la publier aussi tardivement, j'avais beaucoup de boulot ^^ **

…

18 Décembre 2012 :

Normal ? Pourquoi pas ?

…

Ce n'est pas parce que l'on approche de Noël, qu'il faut obligatoirement qu'il se passe quelque chose à la Tour Stark. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas y avoir une journée normale. Où Thor ne buvait que de l'eau, que Steve ne faisait que s'entrainer, que Tony et Bruce ne passent que la journée dans leur labo _calmement_ que les deux assassins … restent sage et qu'ils ne se disputent pas, que Darcy ne fasse qu'écouter de la musique et que Jane ne vérifie que ses relevés. Et que je puisse être tranquille au moins une journée, sans problème à préparer tranquillement mon Noël.

Mais non, il avait fallu, que Thor brise tout le service à thé. Que Steve déprime totalement, que les deux espions restent coincés dans l'ascenseur (volontairement ou involontairement, j'ai hésité à les laisser en profiter). Que Jane panique complètement voyant qui lui manquait _un_ relevé et qu'elle décide alors de passer tout le salon au peigne fin pour le retrouver, que Darcy ait un gros coup de chaud et s'évanouisse. Et enfin que Tony et Bruce fassent sauter le labo et la moitié de la Tour ... une fois encore.

C'est dingue ça, je suis Pepper Potts, PDG de Stark Industrie pas nounou, si ?

…

**J'aime bien aussi celle-ci ! Bon promis, les dernières avant le 24 elles seront surtout ou fortement axées sur le Clintasha (notamment la prochaine) **

**Voilà, tout le monde ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés !**


	19. 19 Décembre

**Bonsoir tout le monde voici la suite !**

19 Décembre 2012

Chaleur et Satin

…

Natasha ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle venait de s'acheter une belle robe de nuit en satin blanc nacré. Tout en se changeant devant le miroir de pied de sa chambre, elle se laissa absorber par ses pensées. Elle l'avait déjà repérée auparavant, cette petite robe. Elle n'était pas une adepte du shopping, mais quand quelque chose lui plaisait elle s'arrangeait toujours pour l'obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou presque. Il y a bien quelque chose … elle n'avait pour l'instant jamais réussit à avoir …

Elle perdit soudain le fil de sa pensée, quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, puis un corps chaud se coller contre son corps, elle sourit inconsciemment, sa tête basculant en arrière.

_Clint …_

Elle sentit la bretelle droite de sa nuisette glisser sur son épaule puis son bras, appréciant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Elle sentit alors la chaude respiration de Clint sur sa joue, la faisant trembler. Puis ses lèvres, juste sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, sous son oreille, puis elles glissèrent sur sa peau avec une douceur infinie. Oh, ses lèvres douces comme du Satin sur sa gorge. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit lentement haletante. Sur son cou, Clint sourit avec malice au creux de ce dernier, ses bras, autour de la taille de la rousse, là, maintenant, tout près de son corps, _si proche._ Il adorait ça …

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir **tout **ce qu'elle voulait, … jusqu'à maintenant.

…

**Du Clintasha, ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Franchement je suis contente de moi pour celle-ci. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'écrire quelque chose d'assez intime sur Clint et Natasha. **

**Alors dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez ! Bonnes ou mauvaises choses ça ne pourra que m'aider à progresser ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire et/ou de laisser une review cette série de one-shots. **

**À Demain !**


	20. 20 Décembre

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour tout les commentaires**

20 Décembre 2012

Ouvrir les yeux

…

J'ouvris les yeux, tout simplement.

Je me sentais, comblée. Je crois que c'était la seule chose dont j'avais la certitude pour le moment, et franchement, ça avait été merveilleusement fantastique. Il fallait que ça arrive, toute cette tension, toute cette envie, tout ce _désir, _qui planait entre Clint et moi depuis tout ce temps, il fallait que ça arrive et je ne le regrettais pas. J'ai regretté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais jamais quoique se soit qui est un rapport avec Clint. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi.

Alors j'avais ouvert les yeux, c'est tout.

…

**Voilà pour le 20 décembre ^^ ! J'espère que vous avez aimés. C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de Natasha dans quelque chose d'aussi court. Dites moi si c'est bien ou mal, dites moi si vous voyez des choses qui vont et des choses qui vont pas. **

**En tout cas j'espère que cette suite de l'OS précédent vous a plu ^^**

**Ahhhh on approche de la date fatidique, le 24 … : D**

**À Demain !**


	21. 21 Décembre

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^, merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette série qui touche bientôt au but ! Vous êtes géniaux ^^**

**Ah oui, autre chose : C'est encore une Clintasha !**

21 Décembre 2012

La Fin du Monde

…

« Fury, va nous laisser tranquille pour les fêtes ... »

« Tu crois ça, Nat ? On parle de Fury là ! » Dit ironiquement Clint.

« De toute façon il sait que je le -» L'espion se tut à la vision de Steve et Darcy qui discutaient dans la cuisine, la jeune femme était coincée entre l'évier et Steve, ce dernier essayait de capter son regard tant bien que mal, il semblait avoir peur qu'elle le fuit. Quant à Darcy, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Cachés, les deux agents n'eurent que des brides de la conversation.

« Darcy, tu as dit, il y a 30 secondes, « c'est la fin du monde », pourquoi ? »

Les deux assassins ignoraient pourquoi le Captain tenait autant à savoir … _ça._

« Nan, c'est ridicule, c'est juste que Tony … Tony a … enfin c'est pas … il a juste … cassé mon Ipod et je … ça me faisait déprimer et… quand je t'ai vu rentrer je … je me suis tout de suite senti mieux, c'est… c'est dingue … »

Clint esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Natasha :

« On devrait pas intervenir ? » Natasha sourit en voyant ce qui se passa ensuite.

« Je crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de nous, regarde ! » et Clint se retourna pour voir Steve et Darcy s'embrasser tendrement.

« Enfin ! » dit Natasha « J'espère que Steve sera plus détendu, au moins ! » ajouta Clint.

Natasha sourit et prit la main de Clint dans la sienne, finalement les fêtes de Noël rendaient tout le monde heureux.

…

**Et voilà ! Désolée c'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter du Stracy, partout ^^ !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**À Demain pour la suite = D**


	22. 22 Décembre

**On y est presque ! Bientôt NÖEL ! *saute dans tous les sens* ! Encore merci à tous de suivre jour après jour cette fiction c'est vraiment adorable et ça me fait toujours plus plaisir ! Allez, assez de blabla voici la suite ^^**

**22 Décembre 2012 :**

Belle

…

Thor était assis sur le lit de sa chambre et attendait patiemment le retour de Jane, elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait aller chercher son cadeau de Noël à Darcy. Il trouvait qu'elle mettait un peu de temps, il se surprit à froisser les draps du beau lit sur lequel il se reposait, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Jane, il était toujours persuadé qu'elle était une statue de glace, susceptible de se briser à tout moment.

Mais il avait appris que ce n'était pas le cas. Que malgré son apparence fragile, elle était une femme forte, déterminée et courageuse. Même si elle paraissait petite et frêle, sa beauté intense vous faisait comprendre le contraire. Sa personnalité forte, ne manquait pas néanmoins d'une douceur inébranlable. Sublime et magnifique, Thor se sentait chanceux de l'avoir rencontré et de pouvoir partager sa vie.

La voilà qui passe la porte, souriante, heureuse de le voir.

…

**Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose sur Jane et Thor … **

**A vous de me dire si c'est bien, je serais très heureuse d'avoir vos avis sur la question ^^**

**À Demain pour la suite !**


	23. 23 Décembre

**Me revoilà tout le monde, alors celle-ci est très particulière, j'ai eu envie d'écrire celle-ci en moins de 70 mots mais en plus de 50 (bon, donc viser les 60, quoi ^^) ! Je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner à l'instant où j'écris ces mots (j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire cela)**

…

23 Décembre 2012

Drôle de Tableau

Darcy était heureuse, dans les bras de Steve, qui observait Tony taquiner Pepper en train de servir du café à Bruce sous le regard confus de Thor, rassuré par Jane qui lui avait pris la main et qui parlait avec Natasha des tenues qu'elles s'étaient achetées auparavant alors que Clint la regardait avec des yeux tendres. Quel beau tableau !

…

**Trop bizarre ? Dites moi tout ^^ !**

**Ça y est demain c'est le 24 Décembre * youpiiiiiiiiiiiii* !**


	24. 24 Décembre

**Et nous y sommes ! Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont accompagnée pendant ce mois. J'espère que vous avez apprécié toutes ces OS, comme moi j'ai pu prendre du plaisir à les écrire.**

**Merci à tous et voici … le tout dernier OS !**

**Celui-ci … je sais pas, c'est mon préféré, je l'ai beaucoup préparé et y ai mis beaucoup de moi, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi je l'aime !**

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde et profitez à fond des fêtes!**

…

24 Décembre

Réveillon

…

Et nous y sommes ! Le 24 Décembre, le réveillon de Noël !

Hmm … C'est drôle, si on m'avait dit autrefois qu'un jour je pourrais ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant, j'aurais sûrement ri. C'est vrai, quoi, si on pouvait nous voir tout de suite !

Notre ami Thor était tout beau dans son costume, aussi classe que dans une pub Armani. Lui est Jane sont vraiment adorable ce soir, un vrai couple royal ! Ce qui n'est pas plus mal si on tient compte du fait que c'est ce qu'ils sont, même si ce n'est pas de la royauté de cette planète. Finalement, j'annoncerais à Jane que j'ai envoyé la candidature de son cher et tendre à L'Oréal après les fêtes. Après tout, je n'allais quand même pas gâcher la grande nouvelle de Jane. C'est vrai, Thor, sera sûrement déjà bien chamboulé en apprenant, que sa descendance, et espérons capillaire, est officiellement assurée.

Ah et puis Bruce aussi, en grande discussion avec Clint, je ne sais pas à quel moment ça s'est passé mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas quand Bruce s'est senti définitivement à l'aise avec nous tous, mais il n'empêche que c'est très agréable à regarder. Je me demande s'il aura l'air toujours aussi confiant lorsqu'il verra Betty arriver. Bien que les retrouvailles aient eu lieu il y a un moment, qu'elle est souvent venue passer beaucoup de temps ici et que c'était une femme géniale, il fallait bien le dire, ça n'en resterait pas moins une surprise totale pour Bruce, espérons qu'il ne panique pas trop. J'attends de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il la verra dans sa robe.

Il en aura fallu du temps, mais ça y est Steve Rogers s'est bougé les fesses ! Même si je n'arrive pas à commencer à croire ce que je suis entrain de penser, mais lui et Darcy étaient vraiment adorable à se câliner et à se lancer de tendres regards et à s'embrasser de temps à autre. C'est un bon gars ! Je l'aime bien, ouai en faite je l'adore, comme toutes les personnes ici, enfaite ! Finalement, c'est juste un mec à qui on a mis beaucoup de choses très vite sur les épaules … un peu comme moi. Bon sang, ça aura été difficile et il aura fallu qu'on s'y mette tous pour créer des situations malencontreuses pour faire avancer les choses. En tout cas, il a l'air plus détendu et épanouis … Darcy a dû faire accélérer les choses …

Oh, et puis, n'importe qui refuserait de me voir si je leur disais à quoi ressembler nos deux espions préférés maintenant. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre tout proche, sans se lâcher du regard, se parlant avec les yeux. Ils se tenaient la main et semblaient dans leur bulle, même si ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger si on venait à les faire participer à la conversation de temps à autre. La romance de ces deux-là était vraiment atypique. Mais, bien que nous ne sachions pas tout d'eux, on les aime tels qu'ils étaient. Il faudrait que j'envisage de dire à Clint que l'écrin qui a dans la poche, risque de tomber…

Tiens voilà ma merveille, qui revient de … je ne sais même pas d'où elle revient, mais elle est magnifique, comme toujours. C'est fou, quand je la regarde, je me dis que je ne la mérite pas et qu'elle mérite tellement mieux. Je me pose souvent la question de savoir si je suis quelqu'un de bien, s'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui en vaux la peine. Et j'ai fini par comprendre et par m'apercevoir que Pepper est encore avec moi aujourd'hui, qu'elle reste et qu'elle m'aime, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de bon chez moi. Et je m'accroche à cette pensée tous les jours et elle me le rappelle d'autant plus dès que je la vois.

Je regardais autour de moi tout ce monde réuni pour Noël, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Avengers qui fêtent Noël tous ensemble, ça devrait paraître insensé et complètement dingue aux yeux de beaucoup, mais nous étions juste heureux de passer du temps ensemble et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour nous et c'est le plus important.

Maintenant, je me laissais envahir par la sensation qui me prenait en regardant tout ce monde autour de moi. Pepper, lumineuse, vint à mes côtés, s'assit sur mes genoux, passa un bras autour de mon cou, m'embrassa puis observa avec moi ce superbe et chaleureux brouhaha de la scène.

Alors oui, c'est drôle, si on m'avait dit autrefois que je pourrais ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant, j'aurais sûrement ri.

C'est vrai quoi, qui aurait pu penser que moi, Tony Stark, je puisse me sentir et profiter d'un moment … en famille.

…

**Et voilà ! Ça y est, c'est terminé ! C'est la fin de cette série d'OS ! Je vous remercie à tous tellement ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ajouté dans cette fic' à leur favoris, que vous l'ayez suivi du début à la fin ou non et tout simplement à ceux qui ont lu cette fiction. **

**C'est la toute première fic' que je termine (et je compte en finir d'autres rassurez-vous ^^) et je suis très fière d'avoir réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien !**

**Et j'espère vous retrouver très vite avec d'autres fictions ^^**

**Merci,**

**Ah oui, une dernière chose …**

**JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ! BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE ! BONNE ANNÉE ET TOUT PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES À TOUS ! **


End file.
